highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KillahZilla/night opinions
> 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|ThunderClan= "Sometimes I wonder as to why these cats accept me as their Leader.. they're all good Warriors, though, the best anyone could ask for.. You gotta love them, yanno?" :Robinbelly'Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I miss you so much...This hole in my heart only grows.." Robinbelly's untimely demise haunts Nightstar like a ghost would. He tries his best to change for her, but ultimately reverts to his old ways- making him question if he could ever change for the better. He wishes his former mate could provide more guidance to him from Starclan, does she still watch over him? 'Daywalker/Senior Warrior+ Queen/Cousin/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I hope she's happy with her family.. It's.. cool that I have little Cousins.." Nightstar hopes to mend their relationship, he also hopes that he could be a positive influence on her three kits. Sparkbite/Deputy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Good cat, why did Riverclan hate him so much?" Nightstar thinks very highly of this former Riverclanner and Medicine Cat, and believes that he's far better than any petty description Nectarstar can give; he feels as if the tom was just misunderstood and needed a second chance in life- just like he once was. He trusts Sparkbite a whole bunch, and feels comfortable with talking to him about anything and everything. Flarepaw/Apprentice/⦁⦁ ::"The best Apprentice anycat could ask for! Fuck you, Skyclan!" Flarepaw (originally Pumpkinpaw) was first a hostage within Thunderclan, but insisted on joining. Nightstar is very glad he stayed, he's excited to see his progress over the time they spend training. |-|WindClan= "Pff- they think they can trespass and murder one of our members and get off scotch-free? What a fucking joke! They still think they can beat us in a battle, too, heh. I could care less about killing off kittens, too. They probably didn't care about those useless furballs until they were pronounced dead." Weaselbite/Warrior/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I know damn well you killed Badgermist. How do you feel knowing that the raid was your fault? I hope you learned your lesson." Nightstar despises the young tom for what he had done to his clanmate, Badgermist. He takes in knowing that he had avenged the fallen tom well, though- the raid was a success. Scorchtail/Senior Warrior/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"You think you're so special, pff. What hero you are! Can't even defend your own kittens from me!" Nightstar finds this Senior Warrior to be utterly pathetic. |-|ShadowClan= "Our alliance feels one-sided.. Most of the cats in that clan hate us and can't get over themselves, shame. The alliance could've been great. Some of those cats aren't too bad, though; at least we all hate Windclan together!" |-|RiverClan= "That damned clan is filled with nothing but two-faced liars and heartless scumbags. No cat in that clan can be trusted or respected, how come so many cats flee to that kit-infested place, though? Surely it can't be THAT good, no clan allied with WINDCLAN is of any good! " Nectarstar/Leader/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Pathetic Leader of a pathetic clan. Might as well retire and become a Queen, seeing that you have a new litter every other moon." Nectarstar and Nightstar never had the best relationship, to say the least. The two of them both hate each other for countless reasons. Paleheart/Deputy/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Was I that desperate? How could I forget that Riverclanners like you are nothing but liars who only care about themselves. How stupid of me to ever be your friend!" Nightstar, at first, viewed the Riverclan Deputy as a close friend of his- even developing a slight crush on him. That all changed once he stole Sleepwalker from him.. What did Nighstar do to deserve that? Did Paleheart truly not care about him? Sleepyfawn/Warrior/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"After all I've done for you.. You throw me to the side as if I never helped you? I cared about you with my whole heart. Goes to show that I can't trust any cat in this fucking forest. Have fun in Riverclan, lying bitch." Nightstar did everything in his power for the shecat: accepting her into Thunderclan, teaching about clanlife, giving her a name, helping her grieve, even trying to heal her back injury. For her to desert him in Thunderclan truly broke his heart; he felt that he had finally found a replacement towards Robinbelly, but things, of course, didn't go his way. He can't help but dwell on the fact that he may be his fault that Sleepwalker had left. |-|SkyClan= "I know nothing about them, they're so isolated from everything- you'd think that clan has probably fallen off the face of the Earth, huh? If they did, I don't think anyone would care." |-|Outside the Clans= :Runningstar/Father/Starclan/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"He was never a Father to me. What kind of Dad attacks his own kid? Scars him for life- figuratively and literally? He tried to make it up to me, but it felt hollow. I hate his stupid nicknames, too. Good thing he's gone." Nightstar and his father never had the best relationship. The two once lived in harmony until one fateful night... And then everything changed, for the better, or for the worse. He surely got his revenge, though. :Ospreyscreech/Father-figure/Dark Forest mentor/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I miss him.. he helped me a lot, with the training and all.. Wouldn't be the cat I am today without him." Nightstar owes everything to this tom. :Tarpaw/Dark Forest Trainee/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Traitor. I don't regret what I did." Nightstar's former friend and first crush, Ospreyscreech said he was no good. :?'/Mother/Starclan/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"You weren't around much, why should I care about you? Hell, I don't even know you're damn name." His absent mother, some Riverclanner killed her early-on in his life. :'The Voice/Voice in his head/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁:"Who are you? What do you even want?" Nightstar hears this voice from time-to-time. It offers advice and critique. Category:Blog posts